


Do you wanna drive me crazy?!

by hwcs13



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Acting Like Kids, F/M, Following, Romance, SnowWells, Snowells, Tickling, kissing on the ground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwcs13/pseuds/hwcs13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smiling, Caitlin stepped in Harrison's room as he was struggling with his black shirt to put it on. Reaching for his back, she gently slid the shirt down his waist then chuckled at his weakness while wearing clothes like a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you wanna drive me crazy?!

**Author's Note:**

> I OWN NOTHING!

Smiling, Caitlin stepped in Harrison's room as he was struggling with his black shirt to put it on. Reaching for his back, she gently slid the shirt down his waist then chuckled at his weakness while wearing clothes like a child.  
Surprisingly with his eyes wide open , he turned to see the owner of those soft tiny fingers helping him out at the moment. 

"What are you laughing at?!" Harry said while turning around to face her.

"You obviously." Trying to avoid her laughter, Caitlin raised her hand over her mouth.

"What's funny?!" Trying to understand her , he looked at her confusingly.

"Nothing." Caitlin pursed her lips together and smiled while she drowned in his piercing blue eyes. Then she burst into laughter and rolled on her heels to leave the room with that playful grin on her face.

"What?! Nothing?!" Following her curiously, he enjoyed the way she was playing with him. So he jumped on his feet to chase her.

"Uhum..." Nodded Caitlin , walking along the track.

"Ooooh.... Is that so?!" Grinning , Harry sped up to catch up with her. 

Walking on her heels faster, she tried not to get caught as she wanted to challenge him at the moment.

"You wanna drive me crazy, Snow!? You know I don't like to be fooled." Keeping his eyes on her, he could feel her chuckling under the dim light of the pipeline. 

As they both got inside, he quickly rushed to catch her backside before she could make another move to disappeare in the darkness.

Tangling his arms around her waist, he tugged her towards himself as he buried his face in her neck.

"Still nothing?!" Thrusting and tickling her stomach.

"Oh... Harry!... Oh my god... No!" Caitlin could do nothing but to laugh and and scream for mercy as she felt his warm soft palms moving over her stomach and hipes with his long strong fingers.

Trying to get out of his embrace playfully, she turned a little to his side and with her hands pressing his strong chest, she struggled to escape but it all turned out to be a fall.

As she took a step back , both lost their balance and fell on the ground.

His arms still around her waist, their legs tangled into each other, her hands on his chest.He snapped his eyes open. He was on top of her on the ground at the moment. 

Feeling breathless as he realized what just happened few minutes ago and where they were going through. Blinking, he stared at her shiny hazel eyes then his gaze drifted to her swollen half opened red lips. 

Feeling shy and uncomfortable as his heavy body was entirely pressed on hers, she slowly moved her hands. Sliding her cold palms from his chest to his collar bones, sensing his firm muscles underneath his black shirt, still blocked eyes.

She couldn't swallow or even breathe properly. She loved to touch his body and the way it would fit hers.

As he felt uncomfortable on her body, thinking that it may hurt her, slowly he threw his weight on his elbows . So as he was about to pull away, she tugged him closer to herself as she pushed his shoulders down to her chest, reaching for his lips.

Then again , he fell on her as their lips linked into each other. With his eyes of surprise, he moaned in her lips as he closed his eyes in desire and moved his free hand up to the back of her neck amd cupped her face.

Contentedly she slid her arms around his neck amd drove her fingers through his black fluffy hair while sucking in his mouth. 

As they continued to kiss each other back and forth on the ground for a good or two minutes, Harry hand slowly started to move from her side to under her blouse , caressing the small of her back. 

As his palms touched her soft bare skin few times of him being lost in her attraction, suddenly something bumped into his head then he quickly pulled away and sat beside her , panting for air.

"We should go. Someone may walk in.... I .... Um... I'm sorry...!" Then he rushed to get out of there. 

She was shocked as well and still laying down on the floor, then she slowly touched where he was caressing at that good moment. She grinned.


End file.
